Transformers heroes Autobot brothers
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is the story of the Autobot Brothers. X-brawn, Prowl and Sideburn it's pretty cool
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the birth of X-brawn

A femme named Whiteline had some news for her husband Crashwatch. She was pregnant with a sparkling and she couldn't wait to tell him.

Crashwatch came home. "Hi honey good to see you." She said. "Good to see you too Whiteline." He said. "I have some news." She said. "What kind of news?" He asked. "Big news." She said. "Well tell me." He said. "We're going to have sparkling." She said. "A sparkling?" He said. "Yep," She said. "I'm going to be a dad." He said. "Yes you are." She said.

The months began to pass. Whiteline was showing the signs she was with sparkling.

She made blanket for the sparkling. She was due any day now. She dreamed of her sparkling. She couldn't wait for it to arrive.

Nighttime. That special moment had arrived. Crashwatch drove her to the hospital. She held his hand. Then... "WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A sparkling crying. "It's a mech!" The doctor said. "We have a son." Crashwatch said. "Oh, he's perfect." Whiteline said. The doctor handed her the swaddled sparkling. The sparkling was teal and white. "I think his name should be X-brawn." She said. "I agree, welcome to Cybertron X-brawn." Crashwatch said.

They took X-brawn home. But soon two more sparklings would be on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 birth of Prowl

Today X-brawn now four years old was a very busy youngling. Today he sat on his mother's lap and he noticed something. Her lap was smaller. "Mommy your lap is smaller." X-brawn said. "Yes it is." She answered. "How come? Are you eating too much?" X-brawn asked. "No, the reason is I'm going to have a sparkling." She answered. "Really when?" X-brawn asked. "Not for many months." She answered. "Where is it?" X-brawn asked. "Inside me," She said. "How did it get in there?" X-brawn asked. So she explained to her son the birds and the bees.

They took X-brawn to had been going to school for about a month.X-brawn placed his hand on his mom's belly which is now very big. "I want a brother." X-brawn said. "Well it will be awhile but soon you'll find out if you have a brother or a sister."His mom said.

The kids at school were playing at recess. Then X-brawn came home. His mom made a face. "It's time," She said. "Time for what?" X-brawn asked. "The sparkling." His dad said. His father called up X-brawn's grandma. She came and X-brawn's mom and dad left. Grandma made dinner. X-brawn wanted his mom and dad. Then a couple of hours after X-brawn went to bed. He was woken up by the phone ringing. Grandma picked it up. X-brawn walked into the room. "Oh that is wonderful. I bet he can't wait till tomorrow." She said. She hung up and turned around. "What is it grandma?" X-brawn asked. "X-brawn you're a big brother!" She said. "Do I have a brother or sister?" X-brawn asked. "You have baby brother." She said. "I have brother!" He said.

The next day X-brawn was bragging. "I have new baby brother." He said. "I have new baby sister." Another one said. Later his father came by and picked him up. They went to the hospital. "Which one is brother?" He asked. "That's him, and his name is Prowl." His father said pointing him out.

It took awhile for X-brawn to get use Prowl. One night when they sat down to watch some family movies Prowl began to cry. X-brawn looked over at him. Prowl began to reach out to him. "X-brawn he wants you." His mom said. "Really?" X-brawn said. His mother nodded. X-brawn held Prowl for the first time.

"I will always be there for you and love you" He told Prowl.

(Soon another brother will join the mix)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Baby brother Sideburn part 1

19 years later. "Happy birthday Sideburn." Everyone said. "Thanks guys." He said. "Younger siblings do weird things especially when they're sparklings. But all of us were sparklings once, my mom and dad me, Prowl, even Optimus and Megatron. My human friends started out as babies. And Marcy Hannah's dog started out as puppy. Well now my other little brother is 19 years old I miss the days when he was cute little sparkling." X-brawn said. "No you don't." Prowl said. "Do too," X-brawn said. "You didn't even like Sideburn when he was a little sparkling!" Prowl said. "Did too!" X-brawn said. "Yea h sure I remember what happened!" Prowl said.

X-brawn and Prowl were trying to get to the cookie jar. "Hurry up!" Prowl said. "I almost got it, it takes awhile to reach." X-brawn said. He managed to grab it. He handed a cookie to Prowl and got one for himself. "X-brawn, Prowl we have surprise for you." Dad said. "Do get a bike and Prowl a trike?' X-brawn asked. "No," Mom said. "Is it turbo dog?" Prowl asked. "No," Mom said again. "What is it?" Prowl and X-brawn asked. "We're going to have sparkling." Mom said. "A sparkling yippee!" Prowl said and began chanting sparkling. "A sparkling?" X-brawn asked. "It will be seven months before the sparkling arrives. Plenty of time to get ready." Dad said. X-brawn was a little unsure.

A bot who was wrestling him name Bulked-up said. Better buy some audio plugs sparklings don't stop crying, so you can forget about sleeping." Another friend named. Searnight said: "You will soon change all those dirty diapers." Search-rescue said: "You can forget about playing after school you'll have to babysit." Crossline said: "You'll start talking baby talk."

At night. X-brawn was tossing in turning. His mom woke him up. "Honey are you alright, you were tossing and turning." She said. "I was having dream you mus be excited as me about the sparkling coming." She said. "Yeah it's all I think about." He said.

At the park. "I'm ready for that sparkling now I thought of everything." X-brawn said. He saw a mom pushing twins in stroller. "What if you're mom has more than one?" Search-rescue asked. X-brawn dreaded that.

He came home. "Hey X-brawn let me show how to diaper a sparkling." Prowl said. X-brawn saw diaper on his plush tech-a-saur. "No get that diaper off my Tech-a-saur!" He said. "Forget the diapers I want to show you two some thing, you two were sparklings once too." Mom said. They saw videos of them as sparklings.

X-brawn saw his mom packing. "What are you doing?' He asked. "I have to be ready to go to the hospital at anytime now." She said. Prowl came in with picture of him and X-brawn. "To look at the hospital." Prowl said. "Thank you Prowl," She said.

The next day. X-brawn and Prowl ran into the kitchen and saw their grandma. "Grandma where's mom and dad?" X-brawn asked. "They're at the hospital you two have new baby brother." She said. "A brother yeah!" Prowl said. "Oh, brother." X-brawn said. "You got that right." Prowl said.

The next day. "Which one's my brother?" Prowl asked. "He's my brother too." X-brawn said. "That's him and his name is Sideburn." Dad said. "His nose plate looks like yours," Prowl said. Sideburn cried. "His mouth is like yours." X-brawn said.

The next day Sideburn came home.

A couple of weeks later. "X-brawn would you like to hold Sideburn?" Mom asked. X-brawn held him but Sideburn cried. "Mom, mom!" X-brawn said. His mom took Sideburn. "Let me hold him!" Prowl said. Prowl held Sideburn who stopped crying once in Prowl's arms. "He doesn't cry when I hold him," Prowl said.

X-brawn walked in to take a peek at Sideburn. Who began to cry.

"What do you mean he hates you?" Crossline asked. "He cries every time I get near him." X-brawn said. "He's a sparkling, sparklings cry." Crossline said. "Prowl doesn't make him cry just me." X-brawn said.

The next day X-brawn had to watch Sideburn. His friends came in and Sideburn started crying. Prowl tried to give him a bottle then left for a diaper. X-brawn held him and put him up to his shoulder and began to pat his back. "I wonder what he's trying to tell us." X-brawn said. *BURP!* Sideburn said. Sideburn sighed and snuggled into X-brawn. "AW!" His friends said. His mom came in and Sideburn began to kiss X-brawn.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 baby brother Sideburn part 2

The Autobots, Decepticons, minicons and humans were celebrating Sideburn's 19th birthday. X-brawn was watching videos of his first birthday Prowl's and Sideburn's first birthdays.

"A little brother is very interesting just like a big brother." Prowl said. "You didn't always think that." X-brawn said. "What do you mean?" Prowl asked. "I remember how you felt when Sideburn first came home." X-brawn said.

!9 years before.

Mom and Dad brought Sideburn home. After X-brawn burped Sideburn things ran smoothly for him. Prowl watched X-brawn feed Sideburn a bottle. "I should be doing that he's my brother." Prowl said. "It would fit right here." Mom said. "What would fit?" Prowl asked. "The crib for awhile Sideburn is going to sleep with you for the first year of his life." Mom said. "Alright." Prowl said. He ran to X-brawn and told him.

Sideburn cried most of the night. Prowl wasn't enjoying it too much. Prowl was upset it seemed that they loved Sideburn more than him. But then the next night mom and dad played home videos of when he was a sparkling. Prowl and his family crept into Sideburn's new room. He was fast asleep. "You know what he is kind of cute." Prowl said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 special surprise

X-brawn and Strongheart are married and are on vacation. Snow cat was busy with something. "Oh my there a specail thing we have organize for and everything has to be perfect." Optimus said hold a letter. "Cool," Snow cat said. "Snow cat would please keep an eye on Radial while I run to my office to check something?" Optimus asked. "Okie dokie artichokey." Snow cat said. Optimus dropped the letter and Snow cat picked it up and read it. "A SPARKLING!? X-Brawn and Strongheart are having a sparkling?" Snow cat said. Radial handed Crumplezone his rattle. "This great news I can't wait to tell Prowl and Sideburn." He said. Optimus came out. "Snow cat it's suppose to be a specail surprise for Prowl and Sideburn." Optimus said. Snow cat knew he had to keep the secret.

Snow cat was walking through the base and saw Crumplezone had Radial's rattle. "Did you take that from Radial again? Don't you know it is wrong to take something from a sparkling?" He said. "What's this about a sparkling?" Hot shot said. "Nothing!" Snow cat said and ran off.

Snow cat was trying his best to keep it a secret. X-Brawn and Strongheart came over. "It's good to see you big brother." Prowl said. "So did you guys have a good time?" Sideburn asked. "Yes, we can't wait to talk to you about it." X-Brawn said. We were walking through the base. "I bet you read the letter Strongheart and I sent to Optimus." X-Brawn said. Snow cat sheepishly grinned. "hey I'm surprised you kept it this long." X-Brawn said. "So are you going to tell them?" Snow cat asked. "No not yet I have something specail planned okay." X-Brawn said.

We were walking in the town. Prowl saw a note. "A scavenger hunt!" Prowl said. "Really?" Sideburn asked. "What does it say?" Knockout asked. Snow cat looked at it. "You found it good work first take a peak where kids spend their week and piece of paper will continue this caper." Snow cat said. We made it to the school. Sideburn saw the student paper and remembered the clue. Sideburn picked it and we looked at it. "Though this place is rather small in it you find files of kinds take look on the back of the birth certificate of Wheeljack." Sideburn read. Wheeljack's optics grew. "I don't like where this is going." He said. They found the birth certificate and found the next clue. "This next place is where you can buy a table or chair or a very comfy bed for a little head." Prowl read. Everyone was thinking. Snow cat rushed them to cyber- furniture store. He brought out a crib. "We saved the best for last hope you had blast now it is to go to the base for a piece of cake." Snow cat said.

We entered the base. "Prowl, Sideburn did you like the scavenger hunt?" X-Brawn asked. "Yes just like old times." Prowl said. "Yeah it was fun." Sideburn said. "But this time there is a prize." X-brawn said. "All the places we sent you today had something in common." Strongheart said. "Okay first we went to the school." Prowl said. "Then we read the student newspaper." Sideburn said. "Then we found Wheeljack's birth certificate." Prowl said. "The very last clue was on a crib." Sideburn said. "School, student, birth certificate and crib." Prowl said. Sideburn and Prowl gasped. "Can it be are you two?" Prowl asked. "We're having a sparkling!" X-Brawn and Strongheart said. "A sparkling Prowl and Sideburn isn't that great?" Snow cat said. "You mean Prowl and I are going to be uncles?" Sideburn asked. X-brawn nodded. This is the best news ever." Prowl said. "I can't wait to meet your little sparkling." Sideburn said. Prowl agreed. "Neither can we," X-Brawn said.

Strongheart came over. "Snow cat you kept a surprise was it any trouble?" Strongheart asked. "Piece of cake." Snow cat said and shook his head no.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Strongfist

X-brawn and Strong-heart were now parents. They had a son named Strongfist. Strongfist was almost 3 years old. He was going to be the ring bearer at his Uncle Prowl's wedding. Prowl and his wife Midnight-arrest's wedding had gone great.

Sideburn and Prowl loved their nephew. Crimsonsmoke adored the little guy and so did his new Aunt Midnight-arrest. Strongfist was now 4 years old. Time for preschool. He did great. Soon he was going to have new cousin.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 Uncle X brawn and Sideburn

Prowl was now a proud father of a son named Cufflaw he was perfect. Loved by his mother and father. Sideburn found him easy to talk to. Cufflaw was growing up. He was 4 years old now.

At big party being held for Starscream and Slipstream's anniversary Sideburn asked Crimsonsmoke to marry him. She said yes. "Everyone I have an announcement Crimsonsmoke and I are engaged to be married." Sideburn said.

Everyone cheered. Cufflaw was going to have a new aunt.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Sideburn's wedding

Prowl was talking to his son Cufflaw. "Okay son tomorrow when your uncle Sideburn and soon to be Aunt Crimsonsmoke get married tomorrow you'll have a very important job ring bearer." Prowl said.

"Okay what does a ring bearer do?" He asked.

"He brings the rings to the bride and and groom." Prowl said.

"Okay." Cufflaw said.

Sideburn met Crimsonsmoke's parents. Apparently he helped them when her dad had a flat. But her father said his wife had the flat situation under control. Sideburn told him he was just being nice!

The wedding was underway. Sideburn was ready to marry her. He was going to show his love for Crimsonsmoke with a song.

 _If every word could make you laugh I'd talk forever._

 _I asked the sky just what we had it showed forever._

 _If the song I sing to you fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever._

 _If every word I said could make you laugh I'd talk forever._

 _I've been so happy loving you._

 _If the love I have for live in your heart it be forever._

 _I'll be so happy loving you._

Crimsonsmoke and Sideburn were in front of the priest. "I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He said.

The two of the kissed. Then they went off on their honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9 big news for Sideburn

Sideburn was practicing for an ad campaign because he was famous racer and it was almost racing season. Crimsonsmoke his wife was watching him and so were his brothers. "Okay I like what I see I will give this tape to my manager and if he likes you, you will be our sponsor in your races." The clerk said.

"Okay see ya." Sideburn said then left to do his race training.

At lunch the phone rang. Strongfist picked it up. "Hello? Okay hang on." He said "Aunt Crimsonsmoke!" He yelled.

She came in. "Strongfist is that for me?" She asked.

"Yes it's Ratchet's office." He said.

"Well it's about time." She said and took the phone. "Hello, your kidding! Oh thank you, thank you!" She said hanging up. "Oh boy!" She saw everyone looking at here. "Tech jerky anyone?" She asked.

"Crimsonsmoke can I talk to you?" X-brawn asked.

"I have BQ." She said.

"Hey wait for me!" Prowl said following.

"Yeah wait up!" Pokehard said.

In the other room.

"Okay let's review you went to the doctor. He called you back you said thank you thank you and you've been living on tech jerky for a month it doesn't take a genius find out whats going on." X-brawn said.

Prowl nodded.

"Yep she is low on iron." Pokehard said.

"And you are low on brain! Pokehard, Crimsonsmoke is pregnant." X-brawn said.

"Whose pregnant?" Strongfist said.

"Everyone I'm going to have sparkling." Crimsonsmoke said. "Sideburn doesn't know yet."

"I volunteer to tell him!" Towser said.

"No I'll tell him over nice dinner." Crimsonsmoke said.

Sideburn came home and told her about his world racing tour and told his family. Then Crimsonsmoke sent him into the kitchen for some tech jerky. Then he came out. "Sweetie want to play your favorite game picture charades?' Crimsonsmoke asked.

"Okay," He said.

"Okay this game is just for Sideburn. Now it's movie title." She said and drew a piece of cheese the 1/2 a bottle of ink and a baby.

"She's having a hot dog." He said.

"No!" She said.

"Then what?!" He said.

"It's she's having a baby. That's me I'm having a sparkling!" She said.

"You guys hear that? She's having a... What?! You're having sparkling?" He said. She nodded. "We're having a baby I'm going to be a father." He said and passed out X-brawn and Prowl caught him figuring that would happen.

Sideburn talked to Cufflaw. Then to Crimsonsmoke who is letting him go on his tour he said he would be back after the summer.

Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 double trouble

Sideburn had come home from his summer racing tour. Sideburn was surprised how pregnant his wife looked now.

Sideburn and Crimsonsmoke were at the doctor's office. "This is an interesting sonogram boy." The doctor said.

"It's a boy Side-streak." Sideburn said.

"I didn't say it was a boy." She told him.

"Then it's a girl Crismonburn. She won't date till she's 28." Sideburn said.

"I didn't it was a girl." She told him.

"Then what else is there?" Sideburn asked.

"All we want to know if the sparkling is healthy." Crimsonsmoke said.

"Trust me you don't drink and smoke the sparklings will be just fine." She told her.

"Hear that Sideburn the sparklings are fine!" Crimsonsmoke said.

Sideburn looked at the doctor. "Did you say sparklings?" He asked.

"Did she say sparklings?" Crimsonsmoke said.

"Yes you're having twins." The doctor said.

Sideburn's jaw dropped. "Whose having twins?" Crimsonsmoke asked.

"You congratulations." The doctor said.

Crimsonsmoke left to tell everyone at work while Sideburn was stressed and lying on the bed.

Sideburn came back. X-Brawn and Prowl his older brothers tried to convince him that twins are great.

Sideburn was nervous and finally came clean. "I'm terrified. Having one kid is scary enough but the thought of having two. I'm going to be completely responsible my sparklings' lives are in my hands. If I screw up I mess up two lives." Sideburn said.

"Sideburn I'm just as scared as you." Crimsonsmoke told him.

"You two are going through what most parents go through. When you hold that sparkling in your arms for the first time you won't believe the feeling." X-brawn said.

"Yes it is something wonderful." Prowl said. "We will help."

"I will babysit I'm great with kids." Snow cat said.

"I will help out too," Sideswipe said.

"All of us will help." Hannah said.

"Thanks I'm still scared but knowing you guys have my back makes me feel better." Sideburn said. Then he showed them the sonogram photo.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 happy birthday sparklings!

Today is Cufflaw's fifth birthday party. Things were hopping.

Sideburn was in costume and Crimsonsmoke came out told him she was in labor. They went to the hospital. Apparently Sideburn's stomachache was really techpendistis he was given techpendectomy.

Prowl and X-Brawn were coaching Crimsonsmoke. Pokehard their cousin came in. "Sideburn is out of surgery." He said.

"Is he okay?" Crimsonsmoke asked.

"Surgery went great." He answered.

Sideburn looked around he said. "This is a nice room."

"He's groggy from the anesthetist." Pokehard said.

Finally the twins were born.

Crimsonsmoke and Sideburn were laying side by side. "Look at what we brought into this world." Crimsonsmoke said.

"I can't believe I'm the father of two identical twin daughters." Sideburn said.

Everyone came in. "What are their names?" Strongfist asked.

"We each picked out one I chose Coolfire after my teacher who inspired me to follow my dreams." Crimsonsmoke said.

"And I chose Iceburn because I always liked that name." Sideburn said.

"Which one is Coolfire and which one is Iceburn?" Prowl asked.

"Okay who want's to be Coolfire?' Sideburn said. The one in Crimsonsmoke's arm cooed. "We have volunteer." Sideburn said.

"They look exactly alike how are you going to tell them apart?" Sideswipe said.

"We'll figure it out." Crimsonsmoke said.

"Cufflaw you get to share your birthday with the twins triple birthdays." Sideburn said.

"Is that a good thing?" Cufflaw asked.

"I means three birthday cakes." Sideburn said.

"That is a good thing." Cufflaw said and everyone began to sing happy birthday to you.

To be continued.


End file.
